User blog:Appelmonkey/Collab with Elgb333: Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate series) vs. Bigby Wolf (Fables series)
Kiritsugu Emiya (represented by Appel) Kiritsugu Emiya was born to Norikata Emiya and an female magi who'se name is unkown. After his mother died, he and his father wandered the world, eventualy settling on Alimango Island, an small island near Japan. After one of Norikata's students and friend of Kirigutsu, Shirly, tried to proof that Norikata's potoins would help the world, but in the process she turned into an vampire and infected the rest of the island. When Norikata tried to escape, Kirigutsu shot him to prevent something like this to happen again. Kirigutsu was eventualy saved by an merc called Natalia Kaminski. With no where els to go and determined to prevent such tragedies from occuring, Kiri stayed with Natalia and got trained by her in the use of magecraft and firearms. He continued traviling with Natalia, killing magi who were out to hurt others and formed an close bond with her. Their friendship came to an tragic end however when Natalia was flying and jumbo jet filled with ghouls and was forced to find an landing place. Deciding that it would be beter to kill his longtime friend and mentor then to risk the lifes of miljoens, Kiri blew the plane up, killing the ghouls and Natalia. Kirigutsu became dark and cynical, realizing that in order to save lives, one must end the lives of others. After taking Maiya Hisau (an former child soldier) under his wing and marrying Irisviel von Einzbern, whom he had an daughter called Illya with, Kirigutsu joined the 4th Holy Grail War and summond the Saber-class Servant Artoria Pendragon. In the after math of the Grail War, Kirigutsu lost his wife and failed to destroy the Holy Grail, resulting in it's contents spilling onto the earth, killing everybody caught in it's mud. Kirigutsu was emotoinly broken by this, only finding hope in one person he was able to save: Shirou. Kirigutsu adopted Shirou, and died peacefully, 5 years later. Weapons and Abilities Pistol= Thompson-Center Contender with Origin Bullets The Thompson-Center Contender is a break-action single-shot pistol that can use an variety of diffrent caliber bullets. Kirigutsu loads the pistol with specail Origin Bullets, wich are bullets made out of Kirigutsu's own ribs and is designed to kill Magi and othe magical beings. Whe an magical being (or an spell cast by saod magical being) is hit it will hurt the mage in an similair way that an electical discharge would. Most of the time it will kill the magi, while some lucky few are able to survive it, but with wounds beyond healing. |-|SMG= Calico M950 The Calico M950 is a sub machinegun manufactured by Calico Light Weapons Systems in the United States. Ithas an maximum capacity of 100 rounds and shoots 9 mm Parabellum bullets at 1290 ft/s. It has an maximum effective range of 100 meters. |-|Sniper Rifle= Walther WA-2000 The Walther WA2000 is an German semi-automatic sniper rifle that has an 6 round magazine and fires .300 Winchester Magnum bullets. It has an effective range of 700m. |-|Abilities= Innate Time Control Kirigutsu is able to create an area where time flow diffrently, tho only uses it on his own body for maximum combat efficiency, when he speeds up or slows down time so thos is preceptoin of time. While this magic is very effective, it will damage his body if he uses it too long. He is able to speed himself up allowing him to reach speeds that are not humanly possible and move so fast that the human eye can't see him. Allwoing him to rapidly strike or make speedy escapes. He can also slow down time. This results in his breathing, heart beat, aswell slwoing down his metabolism to the point where body temperature cools quickly enough to almost match room temperature. He mainly uses this to be more stealthily. In this senario Kiri will have Avalon with him. This nulifies the damge he gets from using Innate Time Control and use it longer, tho he still feels the pain from the injuries he would get from using Innate Time Control. 800px-Fate_Zero_Walther_WA_2000_OP.jpg|Kiritsugu in action Fate_zero_-_06-2.jpg|Kiritsugu using devious tactics such as blowing up a hotel kirei_vs_kiritsugu.jpg|Kiritsugu battling the superfast Kirie Kotomine ITC.jpg|Kiritsugu using Double Accel 800px-Fate_Zero_Arms_Cache.jpg|Kiritsugu with his weapons Bigby Wolf (represented by Elgb) Bigby Wolf is the main protagonist of the critically-acclaimed Vertigo series Fable. As his name implies, he is the actual Big Bad Wolf seen and read in the fairy tales. Bigby Wolf was originally born from a she-wolf named Winter and the deity known as the North Wind. After a brief Romance, North left Winter, who soon fell ill and gave birth to a litter of seven cubs. One of them was Bigby, who was ostracized by his brothers for being small and weak. His mother soon died, and his brothers left him, but Bigby who had nowhere else to go, stayed with his mother's dead corpse. He failed to protect his mother's poor body from scavengers due to his weak nature, and from then on he made a vow to make himself bigger and stronger. He hunted beasts of various sizes as he grew up, moving from one fearsome monster to another bigger monster. He learned his powers to summon the win while hunting the Three Little Pigs, and after an unsuccessful attempt to eat Red Riding Hood, started his targetting of humans as prey. As he reached his most fearsome reputation he soon hunted down his father to make him pay for what he had done. He failed, as he was no match against his godly father. So from then on, he made a second vow to forever walk and terrorize the world alone, burying whatever he had of his mother and father. This soon changed when the Adversary and his army started encroaching into his territory. But before he can take him on, a young girl by the name of Snow White magically turned him into a human against his will. With nowhere else to go again, he was forced to come with Snow White to take refuge in another Universe where magic did not exist called Earth. In his new home, Bigby slowly learned to be more human and leave his bestial nature. He now dedicated his new life to protect his fellow Fables as the sheriff of Fabletown. Weapons and Abilities Pistol= M9 Beretta The Beretta M9, officially the Pistol, Semiautomatic, 9mm, M9, is a 9×19mm Parabellum pistol adopted by the United States Armed Forces in 1985. It is the current standard-issue sidearm for the U.S. Military. It has a 15-round detachable magazine chambered for the 9mm cartridge. Known for its reliability and fast rate of fire due to its advanced chambering mechanism, the M9 is one of the best pistols of today. |-|SMG= MP5K The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. It has a retractable stock and a rate of fire of 900 rpm. Although designed for close-quarters combat, it has a manageable range of 100-150m. And a foregrip to stabilize shots and accuracy. |-|Sniper Rifle= Barett M2 The M82 is a recoil-operated, semi-automatic anti-materiel rifle developed by the American Barrett Firearms Manufacturing company. A heavy SASR (Special Application Scoped Rifle), it is used by many units and armies around the world. It is also called the "Light Fifty" for its .50 caliber BMG chambering with a 10-round detachable magazine. It is a heavy rifle with a superb range of 1, 800 yards. |-|Abilities= Fable Magic As a Fable, Bigby Wolf is far stronger, faster and more durable than an ordinary human being. But since he is the son of a literal god in his universe, then his stats are far more than any ordinary Fable. Bigby Wolf has two forms, his half-wolf form and his true wolf form. His half-wolf form combines attributes from human and wold anatomy to create a werewolf like look. His most powerful form is his true wolf form where he becomes the beast of legends. Becoming a giant wolf with powerful claws and teeth can destroy the toughest armor and magical beings. Aside from that, he is very durable from both magic and physical attacks. He can survive being shot multiple times although well-placed shots will put him down. Aside from that, Bigby also inherited a fraction of his father's wind powers. Bigby can send powerful and lethal gust of winds from his mouth commonly known to us as the "Huff and Puff" of legend. He can literally send Category 5 hurricanes and tornadoes from one single puff that can destroy from a forest block, to whole infrastructures as well as a city. He can move as fast and agile as the wind, and can traverse huge distances such as from Canada to New York in just hours. 2990577-fables+-+werewolves+of+the+heartland+123-124.jpg|Bigby fighting off an army of werewolves 2911513-wolf43.jpg|Half-form Bigby fighting Frankenstein 1622485-wolf29.jpg|Bigby vs Beast Bigby vs Dragon.png|Bigby fighting a magical dragon Read-Vertigo-Fables-Bill-Willingham-Online-Free-Page-012.jpg|Bigby fighting the sorcerer Atlantes and his summoned monsters X-Factors Training Kiritsugu is trained in many forms of combat from close-quarters combat to marksmanship as well as sabotage, assassination and magic,. While Bigby does have the advantage of being trained in the military from multiple wars. Experience Both are well-experienced in fighting a variety of foes. Kiritsugu is a world-renown mercenary and magr killer while Bigby has thousands of years of experience as well as fighting in the Civil War and the World Wars. Brutality Kiritsugu is a manipulative bastard whose ready to sacrifice everything to achieve his goals while playing everyone to his whim, he will also kill an 100 men to save an thousand. Bigby on the other hand has this animalistic instinct to maul and eat his victims. Magical Resistance This is an easy edge for Kiritsugu. His fights against other more powerful magician has led him to craft defences taht are harder to crack and provides lasting protection for him and those he loves. Bigby is naturally resistant to magic, but he is not immune to it. He will be affected by magic and will succumb to it when it is powerful enough. Physicality While Kiritsugu is fast and strong in his own way, using magic to perform superhuman skills. Bigby on the other hand was born superhuman who's faster, stronger, and more durable than most men. Kiritsugu does have the advantage of being a better marksman but Bigby is more of a beast in combat. Intelligence Both warriors are the most cunning in their respective universes. They are also known to be the best strategist in their own worlds. Kiritsugu is the more devious, preferring to outwit his enemies and destroy them through dirty tricks and manipulation. He builts the most complex plots that builts up to do massive damage and prevent anyone from seeing through his plans. Bigby has the more tactical mind, having led troops from the front in several wars, as well as having better intuition as a detective and intelligence officer. Notes *In this senario, Kiri will have Avalon (wich means he can heal from injuries and have more mana (magical engery)) with him. So take that into acount when making an vote. *Bigby can't use his firearms in his wolf or half-wolf forms. Voting Rules I AM THE RULES! Category:Blog posts Category:Battles